


The Impossible Hero

by thestarlightprincess



Category: bbc atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarlightprincess/pseuds/thestarlightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was impossible. Without him his life would go back to staying inside all day drawing triangles, struggling to pay rent, having Hercules stumble in night after night drunk and complaining instead of going on adventures, fighting monsters and having someone who liked to listen to him talk about his work. </p>
<p>For the first time in his life things weren't normal and he liked that. He liked that a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the idea Pythagoras worrying about Jason leaving if he figures out how to go home and this little one-shot happened. This is my first fanfic posted on AO3 so I hope you guys like it! Also thank you Tumblr User the-one-named-after-a-hat for being an awesome Beta reader and editing it a bit since I get nervous before sharing my writing.

Pythagoras sat at his table doodling away on some parchment. Triangles. He had done this every day, every day until Jason fell from the sky, quiet literally. 

Beautiful, brave, magnificent Jason. The only person who actually seemed remotely interested when he would ramble on about triangles or one of his crazy theories. He would look at Pythagoras with lit-up eyes and would nod, telling him it was okay to keep rambling. Most people instead of nodding would nod off, like Hercules. It was nice to meet someone who actually didn’t mind listening to him. Especially when it was someone as beautiful as Jason, staring at him with his kind eyes. It was comforting. 

Pythagoras looked over at Jason who was passed out on his bed. Pythagoras tried not to stare at Jason when he slept, since he found it a bit creepy, verging on stalkerish. Since Jason was the only person who listened to him, he did not want to scare him off.

Pythagoras went back to his work glancing towards Jason every now and again, smiling to himself. His work continued on peacefully until Hercules barged in a few hours later. 

Pythagoras was used to Hercules stumbling in at the early hours of the morning, but since Jason had arrived it had slowly been getting on his nerves. Pythagoras cared about Hercules, since he was the only friend he had before Jason came, and he was used to having to take care of Hercules after a long night at the tavern. It was usual. But Pythagoras had noticed Jason needed to sleep a lot. Jason always went to bed before he did and woke up after. And Hercules wasn’t the quietest fellow. 

So when Hercules had drunkenly made his way into their house, and slammed the door behind him, instead of greeting him with a hello Pythagoras put his finger to his lips and made a loud “Shh!” 

Hercules looked over at Jason and shrugged, sitting down at the table. Pythagoras went back to his drawing, still looking over at Jason every once in awhile. 

Hercules may have been slightly (maybe more than slightly) intoxicated, but he wasn’t an idiot. He had noticed that ever since Jason had shown up Pythagoras had seemed happier and more alive than ever. So after Pythagoras stole a glance at the sleeping hero for the tenth time he had to say it.

"Well look who’s smitten." Hercules’s comment broke Pythagoras from his trance. He looked up.

"What are you talking about?" Pythagoras gave the drunken man a quizzical look.

Hercules laughed. Despite being the cleverest man he knew, Pythagoras could be extremely oblivious sometimes.

"Jason, of course. You’re taken by him." Pythagoras quickly looked down at his drawings, trying to hide his flushed face.

"I am not taken by him Hercules. I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about." He stuttered. He did not want to talk about his feelings for Jason with Hercules. He really did not need that talk tonight. 

"Pythagoras, please. It’s so obvious a blind man could see it." Hercules chuckled.

Pythagoras and stood up, rushing towards his bedroom, but Hercules got up, standing in his way. “You don’t need to be embarrassed Pythagoras. I just hope you have thought this through. As your friend I just don’t want to see you get hurt. I've never seen you feels this strongly about anyone before and you know Jason isn't from Atlantis. He’s from… Well, I have no idea, but he doesn't seem to be from anyone near here, talking about things like Iphones and waffles, clearly it’s somewhere far away. Even though Jason says he doesn't know how to get home, if he does find a way, what are you going to do?”

Pythagoras stood there in silence. This thought had crossed his mind frequently since Jason’s arrival. Jason wasn't from Atlantis. He was from someone else. A far away land. All the words Hercules had spoken swirled around in his head making his brain go fuzzy, as if he had been the one at the tavern. 

"I-I don’t know." Pythagoras replied. The thought of Jason leaving him wasn't one he enjoyed. It was something that made his heart ache and his stomach go in knots. Pythagoras stumbled for a moment. The idea of Jason leaving sinking in.

"Pythagoras." 

"I’m sorry. I need to sleep." Pythagoras went into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He tried to shake the feeling that was settling inside of him. A fear. He looked over at Jason sleeping on his bed. Pythagoras had offered it to Jason since he didn't mind sleeping on the floor, and Jason was his guest after all. He looked over Jason once more before crawling under his blankets, lying his head on the hard ground. He tried to drift off to sleep but the worlds Hercules had said popped back into his head. He twisted and turned until finally he looked back at Jason. 

Sleeping blissfully. The only time Jason looked truly happy was in his sleep. 

Pythagoras began to wonder what he dreamed about. Was it him, or Atlantis, or his father, or was it his home? Pythagoras almost fell asleep again, but the fear of Jason leaving before he really got to know him well slipped it’s way into his thoughts and he opened his eyes quickly. Jason was still there. 

Pythagoras didn’t know why he kept checking to make sure Jason was actually there. Maybe it was because Jason didn’t seem real. He had come out of nowhere, talking about all these things Pythagoras had never heard of before, and within two days slayed the Minotaur. Which seemed impossible. 

Jason was impossible. Without him his life would go back to staying inside all day drawing triangles, struggling to pay rent, having Hercules stumble in night after night drunk and complaining instead of going on adventures, fighting monsters and having someone who liked to listen to him talk about his work. 

For the first time in his life things weren't normal and he liked that. He liked that a lot.


End file.
